digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Avatar/Digimon Adventure
Wir retten Digimon Adventure! right|500px Fortsetzung folgt Wir wollen Initiative ergreifen und für Digimon Adventure kämpfen. Deswegen nehmen wir uns vor, für eine Fortsetzung von Digimon Adventure zu sorgen. Insbesondere die Charaktere und die Digimon sind allen Fans ans Herz gewachsen. Wir sind der Meinung, dass wir diese Story weiter fortführen können und an unserem Konzept arbeiten. Wir wollen Fuji TV und Toei Animation davon überzeugen, damit sie Produktionen für Digimon Adventure wieder aufnehmen. Das ist was wir auf unserer Homepage geschrieben haben. Das soll unser Ziel sein. Doch in Wirklichkeit ist unser Ziel noch viel größer. Wir wollen eine Serie wieder zum Leben erwecken die wir geliebt hatten. Heutzutage werden wir im Fernsehen nur von irgendwelchen Gerichtssendungen und sogenanntem Infotainment überhäuft. Zu kurz kommen die wahre Serien, die uns gezeigt haben, für was es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Wie man unsere Welt noch lebenswerter machen kann. Eine dieser Serien ist Digimon, vor allem Digimon Adventure. Eine Serie, die ich zumindest kaum im Worten beschreiben kann. Es ist einfach eine Serie, die man nicht beschreiben kann und muss, denn man soll sie nur verstehen. Man soll verstehen, an was es heutzutage bei uns fehlt, was nicht richtig läuft und wie man es vor allem Dingen besser machen kann. Nein, Digimon Adventure war nicht nur eine Serie, sie war so etwas wie ein Handbuch für das bessere Zusammenleben. Man konnte es einfach genießen, jede Folge war wie ein Buch, in dem es einem vorkommt, dass man selbst darin mitgeschrieben hat. Wir sehen, wie wir uns immer mehr streiten, wie die Umwelt aus den Fugen läuft, wie sich Nationen bekriegen. Ich denke wenn jeder Digimon Adventure sehen würde, könnten wir harmonischer miteinander leben. Jedenfalls etwas harmonischer als jetzt. Wir brauchen und wollen eine Fortsetzung, nicht zuletzt weil wir im Fernsehen nur noch Serien sehen, in denen Menschen in Echtzeit gedemütigt werden, oder rund um die Uhr beobachtet werden. Wenn es diese Fortsetzung gäbe, würde eine Sensation geschaffen werden, an der wir alle dran beteiligt wären. Und wenn wir es wollen dann schaffen wir es auch, denn nichts ist unmöglich, wie uns Digimon immer wieder zeigte. Wie kann ICH helfen? Das ist eigentlich recht einfach. Du hast mehrere Möglichkeiten uns zu unterstützen, das kann schon bei ganz kleinen Dingen anfangen: *Ladet so viele Leute wie möglich in unsere Gruppen ein. (Gruppen siehe unten) *Macht unsere beiden Homepages im Internet, bei Freunden und anderen bekannt! *Postet auf euren Facebook, Myspace,... Profilen immer unsere neusten Info's, die findet ihr auf unserem Blog (Link siehe Unten Links) *Habt ihr eure Homepage? Dann verlinkt auf eurer Homepage einen Link zur einer Gruppe oder iener unserer Homepages! * Ihr habt eine Idee wie es weitergehen soll? Dann macht mit! In diesem Wiki entsteht die Geschichte. Kontakt - Wie du uns erreichen kannst *Über unsere E-Mail Adresse NCC.Productions@gmx.de *Über das Kontaktformular auf unserer deutschen Homepage *Auf den jeweiligen Gruppen zu den Gruppenadmins *Auf der Digipedia zu Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 15:53, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kritische Stimmen Offizielles Statement zu pessimistischen Stimmen Lasst euch nicht entmutigen, von irgendwelchen Pessimisten die meinen es sein unmöglich. Glaubt mir - dieses Ziel ist näher als man denkt! Man darf keinen Kampf ohne jegliche Schlacht aufgeben. Was denkt ihr wie würde Toei Animation reagieren, wenn wir ihnen ein profitables Konzept vorlegen. Erstens wäre es eine Sensation für Toei, denn die Einschaltquoten würden in die Höhe schießen. Klar, es ist beinahe schon 10 Jahre her, jedoch sehe ich darin keine Probleme. Was hat sich in der Zeit geändert. Es gibt noch Toei Animation, es gibt noch Fuji TV. Wir haben viele Aspekte die gegen eine Fortsetzung sprechen, doch die die dafür sprechenden überiwiegen letztendlich! Ich frage mich immer warum es solche Leute gibt, die direkt alles schlecht reden müssen. Was hat uns diese Serie names Digimon Adventure zwei Jahre lang gepredigt? Was hat sie uns erzählt? Wir können alles erreichen, wir können unsere Träume leben, wir müssen nur in einem Team arbeiten, und wir werden ein großes Team sein. Es ist alles machbar, wir dürfen wirklich die Flinte nicht so schnell ins Korn werfen! Im Endeffekt wird sich jeder daran erinnern warum er nicht teilgenommen hat an einer der bald größten Aktionen Deutschlands. Warum bloß nicht? Wegen der Voreingenommenheit, die unter kritischen Stimmen verbreitet wurde? Ich will nicht so enden, ich will wenigstens sagen können: Ich habe es versucht. Und wir werden es hoffentlich schaffen. Nichts ist unmöglich, wer mir jetzt noch wiederspricht, sollte sich jetzt ein paar Folgen von Digimon ansehen. Wie man aus einer schwierigen aussichtslosen Lage so viel Erfolg ziehen kann. Im großen Team sind wir alle unbesiegbar. Das ist ein Leitsatz, den man sich zu Herzen nehmen sollte! Was hat der Gründer von Unicef gedacht? Mit einer Person hat man angefangen - wir werden täglich mehr, auch wenn es schleppend vorrangeht. Wir werden es schaffen, und selbst wenn es nicht klappen sollte, werde ich solange für meinen Traum kämpfen, wie ich kann. Denn mit der Kraft meines Herzens, der Kraft meines Willens und meines Glaubens werde ich weit kommen. Und jeder andere wird mit diesen Kräften weit kommen. Und ich will mir jetzt keine pessimistischen Aüßerungen anhören, auch wenn wir heute in einer Welt leben, in der zuerst alles kritisiert wird. Und ich hoffe jeder andere auch wird für diesen, meinen, euren Traum kämpfen. Denn wenn uns eins bleibt, es ist unsere Kraft und unser Wille. Wir werden es schaffen, glaubt mir! Unser offizielles Digimon Forum Mit allen Infos zur Aktion Ihr macht mit - Eure Kommentare {|cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" width="800" border="1" align="center" |'Name' |'Kommentar' |- |Evelyn |"Bitte rettet Digimon Adventure, denn es ist die einzige Serie von der ich nicht sagen kann, dass ich irgendeine Figur blöd finde, obwohl ich normalerweise keine Hauptfigur mag. Ich finde zwar Tamers und Frontier noch okay, aber Data Squad ist wirklich Müll! Hoffentlich klappt es mit Digimon Adventure 03!" |- |Jürgen Murati (Trier) |"Bitte rettet Digimon Adventure es ist einfach nur eine gelunge Serie mit viel Emotionen und es ist schade wenn das nicht so weiterläuft.Man kann alle Träume wahr machen wenn man fest daran glaubt und es soll jetzt nicht aufhören. Also rettet Digimon Adventure! |- |Laura |"Macht weiter so, ich helfe euch!" |- |Paul |"Damit es Digimon Adventure 3 gibt!" |- |Anastasia (Bonn) |"Ich freue mich bei dem Projekt "Wir retten Digimon Adventure" helfen zu können. Mit meiner Unterstützung könnt ihr auf jeden Fall rechnen!!" |- |Kevin Lenz (Greifswald) |"Ich bin ein großer Digimon Fan und finde es schade, dass diese Serie an Attraktivität durch die letzten 3 Staffeln verloren hat. Was die Serie braucht ist die Rückkehr zum Stoff der bewehrten ersten beiden Staffeln. Adventure 3 mit alten Charakteren und Digimon als Hauptpersonen + eine neue Herausforderung.( Omnimon muss unbedingt dabei sein )" |- |Matt Wydass |"Digimon Adventure 3" |- |Jana (Lemgo) |"Ich möchte euch helfen Digimon Adventure weiter leben zu lassen, denn es ist mir wichtig so einen Schrott wie die letzten drei Staffel vergessen zu lassen. Ich möchte euch helfen weil Digimon Adventure 1+2 Menschen auch zeigen konnte das man Probleme bekämpfen kann im Team und man nich aufgeben muss. |- |Hans Eckart (Unna) |"Wir retten Digimon Adventure! - Ich will dazu gehören" |- |Nicki |"Ich will unbedingt eine weitere Staffel von Digimon Adventure D:!! Es hat mir gezeigt nie aufzugeben und wie man mit anderen Menschen umgeht ...Bitte ich will eine weitere Staffel . " |- |Markus (Berlin) |"Wär schon cool wenn ihr Digimon Adventure 03 zum Laufen bringen könntet, meine Unterstützung habt ihr auf jeden Fall!Digimon war ein wichtiger Teil meiner Kindheit" |- |Jasmin |"Ich liebe Adventure 1 und ich finde es sollte eine Vorgeschichte mit den 5 legendären Digirittern geben" |- |Stefan Mazurkiewicz (Wien) |"Euch muss man einfach unterstützen!" |- |Huskys@gmx.de |"Ich liebe Digimon und bin für eine Fortzetzung von Digimon Adventure aber nur nicht die Kinder von den alten Digirittern." |- |Jessica Fricke |"Ich will mithelfen" |- |Tim |"Eine neue Staffel wäre großartig!" |- |Dre |"Digimon ist in meinen Augen der beste Anime (von der idee her sogar besser als Pokemon)" |- |Marc |"Digimon Adventure 1 und 2 sind die besten Staffeln überhaupt!Da werden Kindheitserinnerungen wach" |- |Aleks Marinkovic(Wien) |"Ich liebe Digimon 1 und 2 es wäre super wenn sie eine Fortsetzung machen würden,wo all die Digiritter aus der erste Staffel und zweiten Staffel dabei sind " |- |Franz (Potsdam) |"Ich bin mit Digimon Adventure aufgewachsen mich würde das total begeistern neue Folgen zu sehenund danke an die Iniziatoren" |- |Caro |"Ich will helfen weil ich Digimon über alles liebe!" |- | Denis Dal (Rüsselsheim) |"Digimon hat mir gezeigt das jeder, egal wer, seine Träume erfüllen kann und das man nie das Licht in seinem Herzen, also die Hoffnung, vergessen darf! Man darf einfach nie aufgeben und muss immer nur weiter kämpfen! Digimon giebt jedem der es sieht Hoffnung auch seine eigene Träume zu erfüllen, egal wie alt er ist oder wo er her kommt! Auch wenn es schwer ist man darf die aufgeben und darf nie die Hoffnung verlieren! Jeder kann seine Träume erfüllen wenn er nur fest daran glaubt und sich dafür einsetz!Gebt nie die Hoffnung auf leute! Eure Träume werden auch war, ganz bestimmt! " |- |Alexander Fink (Herten) |"Hallo ich heiße Alex und finde eure Idee Supergeil!! Ich bin zwar schon 15 aber finde digimon immer noch Super!!Also Viel Glück und holt uns Tai,Sora & Co zurück. " |- |Leonie S. (Ebersbach) |"Digimon Adventure hat mir immer gezeigt, was Mut. Tapferkeit und Freundschaft bedeutet. Dadurch konnte ich fürs Leben lernen. Es waren einfach die 2 besten Staffeln und wenn man daran weiter macht wärs mir total egal das ich 15 bin. Digimon ist einfach die beste Sendung <3 und die einzigste bei der ich heulen musste als sie vorbei war :\'D " |- |Patrick Studer |"Die ersten 2 Staffeln waren genial und ich würde alles dafür tun! " |- |Lennart Block |"Digimon hat mir geholfen, jetzt will ich Digimon helfen!" |- |Dominik (Dresden) |"Digimon Adventure muss weitergehen, ohne Digimon Adventure geht es nicht" |- |Maximilian Paul (Auenwald) |"Ich bin ein sehr großer Digimon Fan, allerdings ging es ja leider ab der 3. Staffel Berg ab! Wie sehr vermisse ich doch die Tage an denen ich aus der Schule kam und sofort den Fernseher anmachte um Digimon Adventures zu gucken. Alles ist an den ersten beiden Staffel perfekt. Vor allem das Verhältniss zwischen dem Digimon und seinem Partner. Es wird eine spannende Story geboten und der Sinn von Gerechtigkeit ( also was ist Gut und was ist Böse) und der Sinn von Freundschaft wird gefördert. Das sind Punkte die ich an Digimon richtig klasse finde. Kritik finde ich keine außer an den Staffeln 3 bis 5. Wie sehr sehne ich mich danach wieder eine Staffel von Digimon zu sehen mit dem Geist der ersten beiden Staffeln und natürlich mit Tai, T.K. und Co. Ich drücke euch beide Daumen das euer Plan funktioniert und verspreche euch mit allen Mitteln zu Helfen falls meine Hilfe benötigt wird." |- |Hans |"Digimon hat mir gezeigt das man alles schaffen kann wenn man nur daran glaubt und den Traum und den Willen es zu erreichen nie verliert. Der Wille kann Berge versetzen" |- |Benjamin Schneider |"Wäre Schön wenn Digimon Adventure zurück kommen Würde Aber meiner Meinung nach waren Digimon 02 und Digimon Tamers auch gut nur nur Frontier ist doof. Ich bin dafür das Digimon Adventure ins Fernsehn gehört." |- |Josi |"Hey (: Digimon Adventure ist etwas ganz besonderes. Es vermittelt Freundschaft, Zusammenhalt und die Kraft des Herzens. Die Digiritter haben soviel geschafft, wenn sie nur an sich & ihre Partner geglaubt haben. Dass hab ich mir für die Zukunft auch vorgenommen, zb in der Schule, weil ich denke, dass der Glaube daran wirklich wahnsinnig stark ist. Digimon hat\'s gezeigt :) Ich bin verdammt froh, dass es dieses Anime gibt, dadurch ist mein Leben irgendwie schöner. Jede Folge, die ich verpasse, sehe ich mir im Nachhinein bei Youtube an :D Mittlerweile bin ich 15 Jahre alt & Digimon Fan seit ich denken kann. Diese Sendung sieht mich einfach in ihren Bann. Digimon Adventure & 02 sind schon alleine vom Konzept her super. Die story von Adventure einfach weiterzuschreiben .. so dass den Fans Tai, Mimi & co nicht verloren gehen. Grandios!! Ich wünsche mir sehr, dass Toei & Fuji TV den Traum von vielen Digimon Fans wahr machen und einfach \"Digimon 03\" Schreiben. Nach über 10 Jahren Digimon wäre diese Staffel dann wohl der kröhnender Abschluss für alle. Auch wenn\'s meiner Meinung immer weitergehen koennte :D Ich glaub, ich werd meinen Kindern später von diesem Anime erzählen, weil ich finde, dass dass, was Digimon vermittelt, einfach unheimlich wichtig für\'s Leben ist. Dieser Zusammenhalt fehlt den meistens Leuten heute, sie geben auf, nur weil sie einen kleinen Rückschritt erlitten haben. Warum nicht an sich & seine Fähigkeiten glauben?! Bitte Bitte Bitte ... Digimon 03 ... Es waer einfach nur dass geilste ♥.♥ Liebe Grüße Josi :) " |- |Nico |ja eine Fortsetzung von Digimon Adventure wäre schon sau cool denn immerhin gab es ja 2 Staffeln davon und es war ja ne fortsetzung tamers, frontier, und data squad haben garnichts mehr mit digimon adventure gemeinsam und auch selbst nichts miteinander da war einfach eine staffel und fertig neue staffel neues thema... ich zum beispiel hab halt ne eigene staffel erfunden "Digimon Adventure Reloaded 01" und hab auch schon n bisschen an die fortsetzung "Digimon Adventure Reloaded 02" und n ganzes heft mit den 60folgen aus der ersten staffel beschriben in so 10 sätzen... die hauptcharaktere sind zwar in der ersten staffel Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joey, T.K. und Kari aber am Ende kommen Davis, Ken, Yolei und Cody noch vor und ich hab mir 2 filme zu reloaded 01 ausgedacht den ersten hab ich fertig am 2. überleg ich noch... Naja mal gucken vielleiicht übersetz ich aufs japanisch und schicks zu Fuji TV xDDD (P.S. ich habs Reloaded (wieder geladen oder andere bedeutungen^^) genannt weil digimon adventure 03 und 04 klingt i-wie langweilig.....) |- |Julia |"Finde das auch eine gute Idee, wäre voll cool, wenn es für Digimon Adventure wieder neue Folgen geben würde. Bin dabei ;)" |- |Jacky |durch digimon adventure hab ich gelernt nie die hoffung aufzugeben und seine träume wahr werden zu lassen...wenn man nicht an sich und seine träume glaubt dann ist schon alles verloren...man muss daran glauben das man es schafft und ich glaube daran das wir alle es schaffen eine fortsetzung von digimon adventure ins leben zu rufen...wir müssen nur alle zusammen arbeiten...wir sind das größte und stärkste team...WIR SCHAFFEN DAS!!....:)...♥leb deinen traum♥ |- |Marvin |es war immer toll von der Schule zu kommen und viele neue Abenteuer zu erleben. Es muss einfach eine Fortsetzung geben. ich bin 13 muss aber immer noch am ende der 1.staffel weinen. aber es war ja auch bewegend, weil man mitfühlen konnte was den Digirittern passiert. Ich bin natürlich dabei. |- |Lucas |ich hoffe auch das es eine Fortsetzung geben wird. Auch ich muss nach der 1. Staffel immer noch weinen, weil ich glaube das meine Kinder und KindesKinder nie von dieser Staffel hören werden. Sie ist einfach perfekt gemacht und es macht immer Spaß sie anzusehen. Ich bin natürlich dabei. Auch bei Digimon Adventure 04 ;) |- |Vivien |Auch ich hoffe ebenfalls das es eine Fortsetzung geben wird. Die Charakteren sind mir so richtig ans Herz gewachsen. 1.-3. Staffel waren toll aber dan gings wirklich rasend bergab...=( |- |Jaouad |Ich finde Digimon Adventure 01 und Digimon Adventure 02 sehr gut und Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier und Digimon Data Squad sind sehr schlecht. Ich habe für Digimon Adventure 03 neue Digimon, neue Digiritter und neue Wappen erfunden. Ich kann euch schonmal sagen, welche Wappen ich erfunden habe: Wappen der Geschicklichkeit, Wappen der Fantasie und Wappen der Rivalität (damit ist gemeint, dass der Träger des Wappens der Geschicklichkeit in jedem bösartigen Digimon einen Rivalen findet und somit schon das bösartige Digimon so gut wie besiegt ist). Es muss Digimon Adventure 03 geben. Ich bin dabei und helfe euch.